Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid
by LezBeReal
Summary: Sam and Dean bump into an old childhood friend Isabelle Dunham; she's also the long lost daughter of Bobby Singer. She was raised a hunter, much like the Winchesters and still is she got out of the business of hunting things, saving people. Love, trust, betrayal, DEATH. ITS HERE
1. Dead Men Do Stuff

_**~Hai Guys! Haven't really been active on this for ages. Thought I'd dabble again. Give me a break! I had a baby and I named Baba. Thanks Guyss~**_

"Dean!" I called out rushing to the back of the museum. Sam had been slammed against a stone pillar and struggling to get up. Dean on the other hand had been bitch slapped to the ground.

"Isabelle, what are you doing here" Dean grumbled in pain, pushing to his feet.

"Paris Hilton?" I said in disbelief, "Really? Out of every damn idol you could taken the form of, you chose Paris Hilton"

The blonde imposter turned around and smiled, "In my day, you people worshiped gods and now you flock at the sight of people like this" She replied, pointing to her form. "Isabelle Dunham, I know that name. A very powerful yet puny human of a hunter"

I nodded my head, a smile forming on my face. "If you've heard of me than you know I always kill the monster"

"I've heard alot about you and your family, freaky how demons and monsters talk. You have a bond with these two, a little more than friendship...love maybe?"

"Careful, you're starting to become annoying and I don't do 'annoying'." I warned. Pulling out the machete from its pouch around my thigh, I held it by my side.

"You really think you can kill me?" It scoffed, "I'm a Leshii: a real God"

"I probably can't kill you without going down first but _He_ can" I answered, eyes glancing to Sam who held an axe behind her.

As the Leshii turned around Sam raised his melee, one swift movement and it's head sliced off its body. Sam went Bundy on the rest of the corpse, I took a step back and slipped the machete back into it's leather holder.

Dean was now standing up, rubbing the place on his head where the Leshii had struck. "Not a word. Dont say it, Sammy" he warned, glaring at his brother.

Sam looked at me and then back to Dean. "Dude, you just got whaled on by Paris Hilton."

"After I say goodbye to the boys we'll go and see Bobby, okay bub?" I leaned in through the window of my Camero.

Leah nodded and showed a small smile. Her eyes darted behind me, I straightened up and turned around.

Sam and Dean stood before me, hands in the pockets of their jackets. "So, what were you doing out in these parts?"

"I caught wind of that Leshii when I was half way to Bobby's. Thought I'd come and check it out but lucky I did" I replied.

Dean peered over me, "You got a kid?"

I nodded, "Kinda, long story"

Dean nodded slowly and crept towards the open window, with on arm on the roof of the car he peered inside. Staring at the young girl, she had long black hair and big green eyes. "My name's Dean, I kick ass better than your mom"

Leah giggled, "the names Leah and I doubt that, very much"

Dean looked back at me, "The girls got a bit of an attitude, safe to say she takes after you"

"Are you gonna be a bitch about it or can we go? I'm getting hungry" Leah asked. "It's been three hours."

Dean glanced at the girl in surprise of her use of language "It was nice meeting you. How about never again" Dean said with a smile. He stood back over with Sam.

"I thought you got out?" Sam asked, "last we heard, Bobby sent you off with a few strong words."

"Yeah, I did. I still am...sorta" I nodded, "Bobby can talk a good game."

"Where are you two headed?" He asked.

"Out of town, somewhere far away from people" I answered.

They both glanced at the other, "Nice ride, what's it take?"

"69 Chevy Cameron, three-ninety-six engine, manual and runs like a baby" I said, running the palm of my hand along the smooth roof top. "It's been my pride and joy since Bobby gave it to me when I turned 16. Can't think of a world without it"

"Please stop, you sound like Dean with the Impala" Sam joked in disgust. "They're just cars"

"Just cars? Sammy, I don't think you understand the gravity of both these cars alone" Dean defended.

Sam nodded, not wanting to start the avalanche of arguments from his brother. "Trust me, I understand"

There was a small break of silence as Sam's gaze fell on to Leah, even I could hear the sounds of small hissing coming from Leah.

Pulling out my car keys I leaned back on my heels, "It was nice seeing you the two of you again, good to know you're both alive."

 _ **~Part 2 will be up as soon as I get my hands on more viagra~**_


	2. Who Ate My Damn Pie

_**~Hai, again ^.^ I said I'd be back, right? This chapter takes place a few months after their initial encounter. Hence the titles Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid. Wait...forget the title of the first chapter. This is it. YASS YOU MAKE ME HAPPY.**_

I woke up in the back of a car, lying on leather. My eyes were fuzzy, making it hard to focus on the two figures in the front seat. I reached behind my back for the gun I always kept hidden. A searing pain shot through my body as I moved, it came from my stomach.

"Relax, don't try to move. You were hurt pretty badly" I knew that voice. "It looks like something with claws ripped you a new one"

I waited a moment, I knew this car. Leather seats, musky smell and Asia playing on the radio.

 **The Winchesters**.

"What?" I asked, "Where are we going?" I pushed myself up, pressing harder against the seat for support as pain rippled through every inch of my body. Lifting up my shirt peaking through the large band-aid patch there was a large sewn up gash across my skin, "what happened?"

"We're going to Bobby's. There's a case in town there" Sam replied, turning his body around to face me. "You showed up at our motel room covered in blood, thankfully not all of it was yours. I tried patching you up but we had to leave it wasn't safe"

I groaned in pain, thinking about the previous few hours and what had happened. "Where's Leah?"

"We tried asking you that but you pretty much scared the crap out of yourself at the sound of her name," Dean replied, glaring in the rear view mirror. "We'll drop you at Bobby's, you'll be safe there."

I shook my head, "No, stop the car. You can't take me to Bobby's. I need to find Leah" I ordered. "It's not safe for her to be out by herself"

"No way in hell! There's nothing useful you can do for her in that condition besides get yourself killed. Once we've dealt with this problem, I promise we'll look for her" Dean assured.

"Deans right, we don't know what attacked you last night and we can't leave you alone" Sam agreed

I nodded, dropping my head back "Leave me in the care of wheely; the incapacitated hunter." I muttered.

Sam wrapped an arm around my waist as I practically crawled from the car. The height difference between the two of us was as noticeable as a sore thumb. My body leaned against his as we neared the front door. Dean knocked on the familiar old oak door a could times before it opened.

"Hey Bobby" Dean greeted down to the man who was wheel chair bound.

The grip Sam had around my waist tightened as I began to slump in my spot.

Bobby's eyes popped as he saw me, "What in the hell are you doing here Belle?" He asked, "Why are you hanging around these sons of igits"

"Hi to you too, dad" I greeted back with a groggy voice. "It's great to see you"

"Dad? Wait a second, you had a kid? " Dean questioned as we walked into the living room. "Since when did you have kids, at all"

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I didn't think it was your business knowing what grape vines I climbed back in the day" Bobby snapped. "What's she doing with you anyway?"

"She found us, twice. Just so happens this time we were able to help before something else got to her first." Sam replied.

I smelt pie, cherry pie. "What's that smell?"

"Yeah, is that soap? Did you clean," Dean added

"What are you my mother?" Bobby snapped, with a small snare.

"Bobby, what _have_ you been doing?" Sam asked, leaning me back against a table.

"I've been working, you know _trying to find a way to stop the devil?_ " He said shaking his head.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked

"What do you think?" Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "If anyone should be asking questions it should be me! Why is my daughter hanging with you two unlucky bastards and why is she covered in blood! If I had the ability of both my legs I'd kick your ass's"

"Dad, relax. I found them, I'm kind of hunting again" I defended.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" My dad's eyes widened, I knew the next few words weren't going to come lightly. "You got out god damn it! You got to live an apple pie life, it's what you wanted. Why would go back to a lonely and dangerous job"

"It didn't work out, Luke and Leah left" I sighed, "I was attacked when I was on the road, I'm trying to find them"

Bobby shook his head in disappointment, "I don't care if you found god, Isabelle. You don't start hunting again until I'm passed the point of dead. Those two are classic examples of what happens"

"They're dead" I muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Something came and ripped them apart like a rag doll. I couldn't stop it so why not chase it; that's something you taught me."

In an attempt to defuse the bombshell that was about to go off, Sam leaned back next to me, glancing at me in worry. "Its just there's a case less than 5 miles from your house." Sam said

Bobby watched the short game of stares between Sam and I "What? The Benny Sutton thing?"

"You knew about this?" Dean ordered

"I checked into it already. There's nothing there" Bobby assured.

"Except the reports of people seeing a dead person commit murder"

"What witness? Digour Wills?" Bobby inquired

"Yeah! So?" Dean asked, raised eye brows.

"So he's a drunk?" Bobby counter claimed.

"What about the lightening storms? They look like omens" Sam added

"Except in February in South Dakota in storm season." Bobby argued "Guys, I thought it was something too. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar"

"He's right, the weather out here can be mistaken for alot of things. Remember that night we thought we torched one of the cars in the yard and it turned out to be lightening?" I speculated.

Dean gave me a _you're-not-helping_ look "So who killed the guy?"

"Take your pick. This Benny Sutton guy was a grade A son of a bitch. There's a list of the living a year long who wouldn't mind putting a cap in his ass"

"So you're telling us...nothing?" Dean grumbled

"Sorry boys, looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one" Bobby answered.

I trailed behind the boys as they trotted back to the Impala, obviously bothered by Bobby's lack of interest in what could be a supernatural occurrence. I stopped as they stood beside it.

"You think you could explain what the hell is happening? You never said Bobby was your dad" Dean asked, turning to me holding the keys.

"You kind of never asked" I said, pressing my lips together and kicking a few rocks that were at my feet.

Dead nodded slightly, "You coming with?"

I shook my head, "I'm gonna stay here, the old man misses me. Has a hard time admitting it though"

"We'll be back as soon as we can, call us if anything happens here" Dean ordered. "I mean it Isabelle, you've got a horrible track record with going Lone Ranger on hunts"

"So does that count if I get a paper cut? Call you or 911?" I joked.

Dean shook his head and glared, "Get your ass inside and look after Bobby"

"Gotcha Cap'n" I saluted, pretending to tip my hat that wasn't on my head.

"You didn't go with the boys?" Bobby asked, rolling his chair out of the kitchen. I thought it was a tad suss how he scampered in his wheel chair to close the doors behind him.

"They're old enough, figured they don't need me every step of the way."I replied.

There it was again, that sweet smell of Cherry pie. "What's that smell?"

Bobby's head whipped up, "Nothing, just a new deodorant I bought the other day"

I nodded my head slowly, "I know that sound" I said barging towards the closed kitchen doors. Bobby almost fell from his chair as my hand clutched the handle.

"Isabelle don't, please. Dont open the doors" he begged, "The kitchens a mess"

I narrowed my gaze, hearing that familiar hum come from the kitchen. "Who's in there?"

"Nobody"

"Nobody my ass" I scoffed. Gripping the handles I pushed the doors apart. There she stood at the oven, pulling out a freshly made Cherry pie. "Mom?" I said with a shudder.

The short haired blond woman turned around, a large smile on her lips. "Isabelle, it's so good to see you. You've grown up nicely since last time. Bobby did a good job"

I was speechless, lost for words. The mother who died when I was 4 suddenly stood in our old kitchen, baking like I remembered. "How are you here?" I asked, stepping closer towards her. "Is this real?"

She placed the pie down and patted her hands down on her apron and smiled, "I'm as real as the pie's I've been baking"

Before I knew it I had my hands wrapped around her, in a deep hug. "I missed you so much"

"Honey, what happened was a long time ago. I wouldn't expect you to remember me" She said, pulling back. "You're so pretty" She complemented, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"When did you get here?" I asked, leaning against a bench top.

"A few days ago, I showed up on Bobby's door step and he was just as surprised as I was" She answered, with a spray can of cream she swirled it on top of a pie. "It really is good to see you, I always wondered what my baby girl would grow up to be"

"I was a hunter until I was 16 that's when Bobby gave me my first car. I went to college when I was 19 and from there I lived a somewhat apple pie life with a guy and his daughter for five years and then they died and I started hunting again"

"You raised our daughter to be a hunter!" Karen ordered, with raised eyebrows."Not the smartest thing you've done nor the stupidest. Suppose it's good you know? You'll be safer, knowing how to protect yourself."

I nodded my head slightly, "I had friends, Sam and Dean. They're brothers"

A smile lit up her face, "Boys? Tell me more" She cooed, kneeding some doe.

"Deans the oldest and he and Sam share the same amount of stupidity" I added with a slight laugh.

"Ladies, I gotta hit the road." Bobby chimed, peeping in. I could see a small smile form on his face as he watched us talk.

 _ **~Part 3 to this lovely baby will be up in no time ^.^~**_


	3. Don't Question the Ability of Unicorns

_**~Yo diggity dawgs :3 Been too long. Nah jk, Hope this is going alright. I mean, if something seems easy you're probably doing it all wrong, right? Oh and also, did you hear about the guy who was arrested for stealing a calender? HE GOT 12 MONTHS. Soz, but that's the funniest joke of the day.~**_

I sat on top of the bench as my mom darted around the kitchen kind of like a swan in its natural habitat. It was nice, seeing her again. I knew something was wrong and this sort of thing just doesn't happen without consequence. For the past hour all I spoke about were Sam and Dean.

"Sounds like you like both of these boys, more than just a friend" Mom nudged, pulling the fourth pie out of the oven. "Don't give me that look, I know how the things between girls and boys work. I was young once"

I laughed, "It's not like that. They're different. I had a thing with Dean but he was kinda older then me by three years, he was tough and had this weird macho bravado about him which meant Bobby didn't like it. Sam on the other hand was sweet and cuddly like a teddy bear" I took in a deep breath, "they've always been there growing up"

She stopped in her tracks, "I'm sorry I wasn't there growing up, I always wondered what it would be like"

I bit my tongue and sighed, "So, what are we gonna do with all this pie?"

"Go set the table up," She said, "You can eat as much as you want when your father comes back"

I did what I was asked, as much pie as I wanted? Hell yeah. Setting out three plates on the table mom came out, holding a freshly creamed pie. "You forgot the forks; silly" She noted.

I glanced at the table, she was right. Damn, more time I gotta waste till I get my hands on some pie "Oh yeah, I thought we'd tap into our inner cave men for a bit" I joked with a grin. I walked back into the kitchen and tried to hustled up some forks. It was hard to find anything in this house, let alone a few damn forks. Hearing the front door open, I figured Bobby was back. "Hey ma, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Dad doesn't cook much" I announced, lining up the few forks that I found.

Mom had just laid down the pie she held, looking up at Bobby and the unfamiliar faces that stood behind him. "Honey, I didn't expect you to bring friends"

I watched the looks on both the hunters faces, they were lost for words but in a much different manner than I had been. Dean stared at me prominently, absolutely confused by what was going on. I awkwardly smiled at him. Yeah, that'll do it.

"It's four in the morning babe, you didn't have to cook" Bobby smiled, wheeling himself into a spot at the table.

"It's fine, I don't mind" She assured, "I'll just go get some more plates. Sit down Belle" she smiled, brushing her hand along my arm as he walked back to the kitchen

"What the hell is that? WHO the hell is that?" Dean ordered in a harsh whispered.

"Karen, my wife" Bobby answered reluctantly, "Belle's mom"

"Your new wife?"

"My dead wife" Bobby clarrified

Dean stuffed his gullet with pie, not stopping to think about how it would look when he would speak. "This is incredible Mrs singer"

"Thank you Dean" Karen smiled, serving out the last piece of pie to Sam.

Bobby looked at her and smiled, "Thanks Karen, could you give us a minute?"

She nodded, looked at me and the boys "Yeah, sure"

We sat at the table, Dean and Sam exchanging looks between them. As my mom closed the sliding doors on her side, Dean dropped his fork on the table and leaned in, "Are you crazy!" he boomed. "What the hell!"

Bobby raised a finger, signalling him to calm down. "Relax, I can explain"

"Explain what! Lying to us? Or the American girl zombie making cupcakes in your kitchen" Dean questioned, pointing between him and Sammy.

I let out a breath, pushing my plate forward. "First of all Dean, that's my mom you're talking about to watch it" I warned, "Can't I just eat my damn pie in peace"

Sam shook is head in frustration, "Look, whatever that thing is in there, its not your mom" he turned to my dad, "And it definitely isn't your wife"

Bobby narrowed his gaze, "How do you know that?"

"Are you serious!" Sam growled, through gritted teeth.

"Do you think I'm an idiot, boy? My dead wife shows up on my doorstep, you think I'm gonna test her every which way I ever learned?" Bobby rationalised

Dean took a moment, "So what is it? Zombie? Revanant?"

Bobby shook his head, "No, not that I can tell. She's got no scars, wounds. No reaction to salt, silver...holy water"

"Bobby, she crawled out of her coffin"

Bobby shook his head. Staring at me as I sat on the other end of the table.

"He cremated her, some way or some how she's back" I answered

"That's impossible" Sam interjected

"Tell me about it" Bobby agreed.

"You bury her ashes?" Sam asked

"Yeah, the cemetery. Its where they all came from" Bobby replied

"How many?" Dean questioned

"15, 20" Bobby pulled out a folded piece of paper from his left pocket, "I made a list" Handing to Sams waiting grasp. "There's Karen, Clay, Sheriff Mills- her little boy came back"

Sam sighed, leaning back in his chair and then moving forward. "And there were no signs, no omens?"

Bobby took a moment to think, "Well, there were the lightning storms"

Dean through is hands up in annoyance, "That's what we said. What else"

Bobby wheeled himself out from behind the table and towards a bookcase, grabbing an old paper back he opened it and read. "And through the fires, stood before me a pale horse and he that sat a top him, carried a scythe, and I saw since he to had risen..,they too shall rise. From him and through him"

We all shared glances before Bobby placed the book back down and turned to us.

"So what? Death's behind this?" Dean asked

"Death-Death, Like the horsemen death?" Sam said

Bobby nodded his head, "Yeah"

Dean rubbed his hand over his eyes and sighed, "Awesome, another horsemen. Must be Thursday"

Sam looked at me before pushing himself up from the chair and trotting towards the stool near the bookcase, "Bobby, why would death be raising the dead in a town like Soux Falls?"

"I don't know" he answered

"You know, if death is behind this then whatever these things are...it's not good" Dean shook his head, glancing at Sam "You know what we have to do here"

Dad looked at me, I could see the hurt in his eyes. Something he was talented at hiding. "She doesn't remember anything you know? Being possessed? Me killing her. Her coming back-" he stopped not being able to finish his sentence.

"Bobby" Dean began

"No, don't 'Bobby' me." He ordered, mom was now humming from the kitchen, "Just listen. She always to hum when she cooked. I never thought I'd hear it again"

Dean and Sam shared an uneasy glance.

"Look, just read revelations. The dead rise during the apocalypse, there's nothing in there that says that is bad! Hell, maybe its the one good thing that comes out of this whole bloody mess"

Dean leaned forward, "Then what would you do if you were us?"

"Dad" I said with a shudder, "You know this isn't right. She's my mom and she means something to me too"

"I know what I'd do" he said in defeat. "I know what you think you gotta do but I'm begging you...please leave her be" Bobby begged, tears building up in his eyes.

We all needed some air and time to cool off, especially a gun crazy man like Dean. My mom was a zombie, or whatever. She wasn't meant to be here and I knew that better than my own damn father apparently. Sitting at a diner down the road, I slumped in my chair and stirred my coffee pointlessly.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked, staring at his cup.

"There's nothing to think about. We're not gonna leave Bobby at home with the bride of Frankenstein" Dean answered, looking at me, "No offence"

I shrugged my shoulders, "None taken"

Sam shifted uncomfortably, "Then what do you wanna do? Just walk in there in front of Bobby and blow her skull off?"

Dean paused, "If she decides that Bobby's face is the blue plate special then I'd like to be there"

Sam sighed in annoyance, "Fine, I'll go with Isabelle and see what else we can find out"

"Sheriff Mills seems pretty normal, what's to say this isn't a bad thing?" I said, walking beside Sam. We stood out the front of a large old house, looking to be owned by someone old. "Could this be something good?"

Sam examined the front door, "I'd much rather not have to do what Dean does but things like this don't just happen without an adverse reaction." He replied, pressing his lips together.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, dead people coming back to life isn't classified as normal"

"Ezra! Ezra Jones?" Sam called out, knocking on the door, "My name's Sam, I'd like to talk to you"

There was no reply.

I looked to the ground and saw a blood trail leading from the steps into the house. "Sam, look" I pointed out.

Without a second thought, he knelt down and picked the lock open.

"Old people definitely live here" I noted, seeing the contents of the house it looked as if the occupants were some serious hoarders. "Did someone die in here?" I almost choked, covering my mouth with my jacket sleeve.

Sam shrugged, "Ezra Jones?" he asked, seeing an old woman laying almost dead on a bed in the sitting room. She looked to be rotting from the outside and dying on the inside. Sam took a few steps towards her, "Are you Ezra Jones?"

She nodded, coughing up grey goo. It dribbled down her chin. Her hand weakly signalled Sam to walk closer.

Sam looked back at me.

"She's talking to you, I've got your back" I assured, patting the space on his back above his butt.

Ezra coughed some more, her breathing sounded strained.

"W-what is it?" Sam asked, scrunching his nose.

She waved him over again, this time more aggressively.

"Do you think you could maybe tell me from here?" He asked, clearly not wanting to step another foot closer.

A couple more chesty coughs and she kept waving him over. Must be something damn important.

Sam let out a deep breath, "I'm gonna regret this" he muttered.

"She's old Sam, doesn't exactly look like she could drop you" I whispered.

A few seconds past before Sam slowly stepped forward, inching closer towards the unwell woman. Goo dribbled from her mouth as he got closer. I took my eyes off them for a moment to scan the rest of the house, that one micro second that I looked away Sam was thrown to the ground and Ezra pounced on him in pure hunger.

Pulling the gun from my back I ran over, placing a hand on her shoulder she swipe a hand at me and I flew into the wall, feeling a tear in the stitches I had. "Sammy!" I called out, jumping to my feet. Reaching for my gun I fired it.

Ezra dropped on top of Sam, Lifeless.

Sam pushed her off, grabbed a rag from the bed and wiped the goo from his face. "What were saying about her being old?" he eyed me.

I let out a breath, cradling my open wound. "Honest mistake"

 _ **~YEEEEE, I done it again. Eat dirt.**_


End file.
